СтраусТруп про Сі-ПІПІ - афоризми
thumb|right|335 px “If you think it’s simple, then you have misunderstood the problem.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:00) “When done well, software is invisible.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:07) “Java isn’t platform independent; it is a platform.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:14) “A program that has not been tested does not work.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:21) “Design and programming are human activities; forget that and all is lost.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:28) “The most fundamental problem in software development is complexity. There is only one basic way of dealing with complexity: divide and conquer.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:35) “It is my firm belief that all successful languages are grown and not merely designed from first principles.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:42) “The first law of computer science: Every problem is solved by yet another indirection.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:49) “The most important single aspect of software development is to be clear about what you are trying to build.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (00:56) “The standard library saves programmers from having to reinvent the wheel.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:03) “Most of the programmers in ten years will be us, and we won’t get much smarter.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:10) “Certainly not every good program is object-oriented, and not every object-oriented program is good.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:17) “Nobody should call themselves a professional if they only knew one language.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:24) “Defining OO as based on the use of class hierarchies and virtual functions is also practical in that it provides some guidance as to where OO is likely to be successful.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:31) “Our civilization depends critically on software, and we have a dangerously low degree of professionalism in the computer fields.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:38) “Proof by analogy is fraud.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:45) “Any verbose and tedious solution is error-prone because programmers get bored.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:52) “It’s easy to win forgiveness for being wrong; being right is what gets you into real trouble.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (01:59) “I like doing research that has an impact. If I went to a company to make what they call ‘real money,’ I’d be just trying to make a system work as fast as possible to meet the product and serice deadlines.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (02:06) “However, when Java is promoted as the sole programming language, its flaws and limitations become serious.” — Bjarne Stroustrup (02:13) Music credit: Easy Day - Kevin MacLeod Bjarne Stroustrup (born December 30, 1950) is a computer scientist and creator of the C++ programming language. Quotes : * I'm convinced that you could design a language about a tenth of the size of C++ (whichever way you measure size) providing roughly what C++ does. ** * Within C++, there is a much smaller and cleaner language struggling to get out. ** . A later clarification adds, "And no, that smaller and cleaner language is not Java or C#." * Proof by analogy is fraud. ** * Design and programming are human activities; forget that and all is lost. ** * A program that has not been tested does not work. ** * "How to test?" is a question that cannot be answered in general. "When to test?" however, does have a general answer: as early and as often as possible. ** * An organisation that treats its programmers as morons will soon have programmers that are willing and able to act like morons only. ** * Anybody who comes to you and says he has a perfect language is either naïve or a salesman. ** in C++ 0x - An Overview at University of Waterloo Computer Science Club http://csclub.uwaterloo.ca/media/C++0x%20-%20An%20Overview.html * There are only two kinds of languages: the ones people complain about and the ones nobody uses. ** * Far too often, "software engineering" is neither engineering nor about software. ** * I have always wished for my computer to be as easy to use as my telephone; my wish has come true because I can no longer figure out how to use my telephone. ** On his homepage, Bjarne Stroustrup states that he did say the above sentence, but also adds "I very much doubt that the sentiment is original." * People who think they know everything really annoy those of us who know we don't. ** * C makes it easy to shoot yourself in the foot; C++ makes it harder, but when you do it blows your whole leg off. ** * If you think it's simple, then you have misunderstood the problem. ** * There are more useful systems developed in languages deemed awful than in languages praised for being beautiful--many more. ** * "Legacy code" often differs from its suggested alternative by actually working and scaling. ** * programming is often done to the point where the individual is completely submerged in corporate "culture" with no outlet for unique talents and skills. Corporate practices can be directly hostile to individuals with exceptional skills and initiative in technical matters. I consider such management of technical people cruel and wasteful. ** * I do not think that safety should be bought at the cost of complicating the expression of good solutions to real-life problems. ** * The connection between the language in which we think/program and the problems and solutions we can imagine is very close. For this reason restricting language features with the intent of eliminating programmer errors is at best dangerous. ** * If you do anything useful it will haunt you forever after, and if you have a major success you get decades of hard manual labor - meaning you have to work on the manual. ** * One of the things I really like about programming languages is that it's the perfect excuse to stick your nose into any field. So if you're interested in high energy physics and the structure of the universe, being a programmer is one of the best ways to get in there. It's probably easier than becoming a theoretical physicist ** "Bjarne Stroustrup - The Essence of C++" talk on 28 April 2014 at the University of Edinburgh's George Square Lecture Theatre. * Maybe "just one little global variable" isn't too unmanageable, but that style leads to code that is useless except to its original programmer ** External links * Bjarne Stroustrup's FAQ: Did you really say that? Category:Computer scientists Category:Danes Category:1950 births Category:Living people